


One Last Chance

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look between Aaron and Robert in tonight episode gave me the feeling that Aaron didn't quite mean it when he said he hated him and the look between the two of them was just *heart eyes*, so I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Monday and my track record is that I post on Thursday's so I apologise if this isn't great. ;)  
> Comments are always greatly appreciated. 

It felt weird to Aaron being back in his own bed after weeks of sleeping on what he could only think to describe as the worlds lumpiest mattress. After weeks of praying he could be home sleeping in his own bed and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get today out of his mind. He had the same question running through his head. Why now?

Why now we're his family seeming like they were accepting Robert? Why were they being nice? More importantly why was his mother, the president of the "I hate Robert Sugden" fan club, standing up for him? Then there was Cain making what could only be described as an insensitive dad joke. Why now we're they accepting him when Aaron no longer wanted to love him? If only they had put their differences aside months ago. Could he and Robert have been together? Could they have been happy?

Aaron groaned loudly and punched his pillow in frustration. He couldn't get the look out of his head. The look that Robert had given him that day, the looks of hurt and pure heart break. He was angry at him. He was angry because Robert had left him to rot in prison. He knew he had no right to be. Robert had been in a coma for the majority of the time. It had been his own fault and he'd done what he did best and had taken it out on Robert because he hated that he still loved him. What kind of man did it make him when he couldn't stop loving a man like Robert Sugden? Every fibre of his being wanted to believe Robert had changed. Wanted to give him a second chance.

With a sigh, Aaron scrubbed a hand over his face and grabbed his phone.

_Meet me outside the pub. 10 minutes. -A_

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Pulling on a pair of shoes and a jacket, Aaron snuck out of the back of the pub, taking his time. He sat on the bench outside as he waited. When he heard footsteps approach, he stood and looked at Robert who looked disheveled and sleepy. Everything in his screamed in protest against the words that came out of his mouth,

"One chance. One more chance. Blow it and we're done forever. Prove to me you've change. Prove to me you're worth my time," With those words said, it didn't take long before Robert's lips were on his own.

 

Aaron woke up the next morning, the sun streaming in through his window. He groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. He turned his head when he felt a warm body sprawled against his back. Robert. He thought it had been a dream. He couldn't bring himself to even spare a thought to what others would think. He needed this. He needed to know Robert was serious about them, if not then he considered it closure.

As he studied the sleeping face of the man he knew he could never stop loving, he sighed. With a kiss pressed to Robert's cheek he whispered in his ear in warning as he cuddled closer, "You only have one shot to make this right, so don't blow it," He said, bringing a hand up to gently pet Robert's soft blonde hair.

"I love you."


End file.
